You know I love you
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Death fic ou un joyeux personnage à perdu la personne qui lui était précieuse


****

Titre : You know I love you

****

Auteur : Law … abruti par 24 heures de révisions de philo

****

Source : Gundam Wing 

****

Couples : Devinez…. Juste un indice, y'a mon chouchou dedans. ^____^. Là, je trouve que c'est facile.

****

Genre : Death fic avec un début de song, enfin un peu bizarre quoi ( à ma sauce ) et une POV.

****

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi sinon ça se serait, pas plus que la chanson dont je me suis servi

****

Ch'tite note : J'en avais marre de la philo que je révise depuis un petit moment alors pour me détendre, j'ai écrit ce one shot. Ce qui est vraiment pas sérieux car j'ai mon bac qui commence le jeudi 12.

****

Petite note de dernières minutes: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa, saleté d'ordi. Sorry, j'aurais voulu le poster avant les épreuves mais le site de ff.net n'en a pas voulu, il a déconner. J'aime le technologie à condition qu'elle marche^^. Chui sur que c'est la faute de Heero, il a du pirater ff.net, remarque je le comprend ( vous verrez ). Bon, je vous laisse lire. 

**** ****

You know I love you

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je balaye la plage du regard. Les vagues s'écrasent sur les rochers. La mer est si bleue…Aussi bleu que tes yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu si intense. Jamais je ne les oublierais. Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, je… Faut que j'essaye de pensé à autre chose, comme par exemple écouter le poste de radio que j'ai allumé:

Don't be stupid - You know I love you

Don't be ridiculous - You know I need you

Don't be absurd - You know I want you

Don't be impossible

Tiens, c'est Shania Twain. J'adore cette chanteuse mais les paroles du refrain me paraissent un peu cruelles sur le moment, comme si on remuait le couteau dans la plaie, une plaie encore trop ressente pour moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait vraiment que je l'aime…que je le voulais…à en mourir…mourir…C'est une chose bien cruel mais qui est le destin de tous les hommes. Je ne suis pas Shinigami pour rien mais… Non, je ne veux pas y repenser.

I'm mad about you ( I'm mad about you )

Can't live without you ( Can't live without you )

I'm crazy 'bout you ( I'm crazy 'bout you )

Don't be stupid - You know I love you

Je suis fou de lui et je ne m'en suis jamais caché…Ses yeux toujours froid et inexpressif, sa voix aussi était le reflet de sa personnalité froide, comme le plus blanc des icebergs, son corps si… Raaaa, je n'en supporterai pas plus. Je me lève et éteins le poste de radio. Je me rassoie vers la fenêtre.

Je…Je me rappellerais toujours ce jour…Tu n'avais dit que la mission était terminée et que tu t'occupais du reste pendant qu'on mettait les voiles. Le pire, c'est que je t'ai écouté et je t'ai laissé seule sur cette base, alors que c'est moi qui devais y rester. Tu étais le soldat parfait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien t'arriver ? J'ai entendu une grande explosion et j'y suis retourné, contre ton grès. Je savais bien que ça n'allais pas te plaire, que tu me traiterais de "Baka", suivit de tes "Omae o korosu". Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je savais tout au fond de moi que tu n'allais pas bien. Les autres aussi ont rebroussé chemin à ce bruit sinistre. Bien sûr, j'étais le premier sur place et j'ai vu…le Wing…dans un sale état…en morceaux. Je suis descendu de mon gundam malgré les avertissements de Quatre. J'étais le seul à me faire du soucis, non… J'étais mort de peur car je ne te voyais pas descendre.

Tu es sorti de ton gundam et tu as titubé jusqu'à moi. Puis tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras, en sang…Du sang, de partout, je ne voyait plus que ça. Je paniquais. Tu m'as regardé et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai vu ton sourire. Tu m'as souri, à moi, d'un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un vrai sourire. Tu ressemblais à un ange, si ce n'est que tu te vidais de ton sang. Tu avais dédié ton plus beau sourire à celui que tu avais menacé de mort une bonne centaine de fois. Je te le rend, mais au fond de moi je paniquais. De ta main tremblante et couverte de sang tu as relevé mon visage. Peut-être pour voir une dernière fois mes yeux améthystes. Mais tu y as vu pour la première fois des larmes perler, roulant mon visage et cela t'as surpris, et puis tu m'as murmuré :

-"Aichiteru"

Ce mot résonne encore dans ma tête. Tu m'avais dit "je t'aime" dans ta langue natale, et je n'ai jamais pu te répondre. Tu étais parti avant même que je réalise ce que tu venais de me dire. Ta main est retombé sur le sol couvert de ton sang. Autour de nous, nos 3 autres compagnons se battaient à cause de M-S envoyé par Oz. Le temps continuait d'avancer sans même que je m'en rende compte car pour moi il s'était arrêté. Le temps c'est arrêté au moment ou ta main a quitté ma joue. J'étais sous le choc mais je me suis efforcé d'être fort, au moins pour toi. Quatre m'a ramené à la base, dans ma main de Sandrock, ou nous attendait nos mentors; Trowa et Wufei ont ramené mon gundam. Je ne t'ai pas quitté. Tu étais dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas te lâcher. J m'a fusillé du regard et quand il a remarqué que tu ne donnais pas signe de vie, il a appelé Sally pour t'emmené à l'infirmerie. Je t'ai laissez à regret, partir sous mes yeux. Mais moi je savais que… Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais paralysé, comme parachuté dans un autre monde en priant que ce soit un cauchemar, voulant me réveillé.

Ce qui m'a réveillé c'est la claque que m'a foutu J. Il m'a propulsé par terre en m'injuriant de tous les noms, disant que tu étais mort par ma faute, et que s'est moi qui aurait du mourir à ta place. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai pleuré…J'ai pleuré tel un enfant qu'on puni quand il a fait un bêtise. Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué mais c'est était trop pour moi… J m'a regardé sans un mot et il est parti. A ce moment, Quatre c'est précipité pour me consoler, mais je l'ai repoussé violemment et je suis parti en courant… Ou je courais, je n'en savais rien, j'étais aveuglé par mes larmes qui inondaient mes yeux. Je me suis arrêté au bord d'une corniche. Je regardais les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers…Du bleu à perte de vu…On aurait que la mer remplaçait tes yeux pour que tu puisse me voire… voire ma tristesse. Une pensée m'a alors traversé l'esprit, mourir… Je voulais tant… A ce moment là, Wufei est arrivé dans mon dos… Alors que je voulais sauté… Je voulais te rejoindre. Il m'a dit:

-"Si tu meurs maintenant ,Heero sera mort pour rien… car il l'a fait pour te protéger"

Je le sais bien, tout au fond de moi, qu'il l'a fait pour me protéger, mais c'est trop dur…Trop dur de vivre sans lui.

-"Si tu le fait, tu es le pire des imbéciles"

Ce furent les derniers mots de Wufei. Je me suis écroulé en pleure en martelant le sol de mes poing et en criant: " Pourquoi ?". Oui, pourquoi tu m'avais laissez seul… Le chinois s'est approché pour me prendre dans ces bras. J'ai saisit son coup et j'ai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, je ne voyais pas la vie autrement que par tes yeux. Tu étais la lumière quand j'étais égarée, tel le far d'Alexandrie qui guidait les bateaux.. Tu étais celui qui me donnais le courage de continuer à vivre, malgré la malédiction des Maxwell que je traînais avec moi, malgré le faite que je sois Shinigamie… Finalement, toi aussi tu as fini par la subire, cette satané malédiction. Comme je m'en veux de t'avoir aimé. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas aimé, peut-être serais tu encore en vie ?

Lorsque la guerre fut fini. Wufei est venu vivre avec moi, de peur je ne tente encore de te rejoindre. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais, mon Hee-chan. La vie me paraissait atroce mais j'ai surmonté le plus dur, pour toi et grâce à mes amis. Nous vivons près de la mer, car cela me rappel tes yeux. Encore un caprice de ma part, mais Wufei a l'air de me passer tous mes caprices, lorsque ça à un rapport avec toi, mon amour.

Tiens Wufei m'appel, je ne voulais pas me rappelé ceux-ci mais je ne pourrait jamais l'oublier… Ton sourire… Ce mot… Ils sont ancrés dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, tel le Titanic au fond de l'océan…Mon cœur est tel un abîme ou tous tes souvenirs y sont garder, pareil à un trésor, encore plus précieux que le plus rare des diamants. 

Malgré ce souvenir qui a fait ma tristesse, je suis heureux…Heureux de vivre pour toi…Mais je sais que tu m'attends et je te rejoindrais bientôt, je t'en fait le serment, mon amour…

****

THE END

Law: BBBOOOUUUHHH, c'est trop triste. T__T. 

Heero: T'a eu le cran de me faire mourir

Law: Vi, je voulais pas faire mourir mon Duo d'amour *____*

Duo: Ca c'est gentil

Heero: Grrrrrrrrr, Omae o korosu

Law: Hep ! C'est moi qui écrit alors si tu veux pas plus d'ennuie tiens toi à carreaux … ou plutôt à tombeau ^___^.

Heero: * marmonne des jurons *

Duo: Hee-chan, reviens * lui cours après *

Law: Bon débarra, bon laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez car c'est ma première Death fic. @+ 


End file.
